


Любопытство как образ жизни

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Любопытство как образ жизни

Маленький Криденс очень любил вопросы. Бывало, поймает кого-нибудь в переулке и ну пытать: «Кто я такой? Кто я такой?». Весь почернеет, раздастся в стороны, раскинет по воздуху газообразные щупальца, нависнет грозовым облаком и трещит-сверкает-нудит: «Кто я такой? Кто я такой?». Маленький Криденс выглядел так, что все понимали: лучше ответить. И отвечали. Каждый раз разное.


End file.
